


Seeking Old Comfort

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Haunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire comes back to one he knew for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Old Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



"Lad, you have to cheer up. Think of it as him... finding peace. You said it how many times, that he wasn't himself." Kup pushed another huge slip of energon over, watching the mournful shuttle. "It's been a good long while."

Skyfire blew air out through his mouth plates before draining the slip absently. There was a brief tic of a malfunctioning intake before Skyfire cleared it and looked at Kup.

"Feel like not allowed to grieve him, though... ought not have come back, but... Kup, it's like I still hear him!" Skyfire admitted, then looked afraid of being found non-functional in his processor.

"Well, stranger things have happened, lad." Kup reached out and patted the shuttle-former's forearm. "Did I ever tell you about the one mech I was seeing, used to pop out at me and never seemed to really know what vorn we were in? Now that was a strange mech. Had some good brews, when I could remember where his bar was..."

Skyfire steadied enough to pour his own slip this time, looking at the smaller mech for a long moment. "Kup..."

"Yeah, lad?"

"Didn't you tell me that he was going to be bad news?"

"I did, lad, way back when."

"So why aren't you mad at me for being all …. this way?"

Kup scrambled up on the table, careful of the brew they were sharing, and leaned his helm in against Skyfire's. "Lad, the spark goes where it will. Look at my latest … you think I approve of him and old Galvatron? Nope. But when you two came back from that first trip, I knew you'd moved past me and onto him. So... grieve, and remember we're still here for you. All your friends."

"Don't need them. Want you. Want him to … go be at peace and quit whispering to me!"

Kup ex-vented, then filled his own slip. "Keep drinking, and the ghosts do get quiet," he said, more serious in that moment than he normally was.

He'd stay with his former companion through the healing of a broken bond, and try not to count all the ones he'd had.


End file.
